


While hurting each other, we've forgotten

by shichan



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Ugetsu centric, in canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: Ci sono giorni in cui sente la mancanza di Akihiko anche solo per due ore di lontananza; giorni in cui averlo vicino è una consolazione; giorni dove vorrebbe solo chiuderlo fuori di casa; giorni in cui suonare il violino con lui è insopportabile; giorni in cui suonare da solo è invivibile. Akihiko è tutte queste cose e Ugetsu non riesce più a distinguere quale di esse dovrebbe prendere in considerazione. Forse una parte di lui teme di saperlo.





	While hurting each other, we've forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 2019. Ne avevo del tutto rimosso l'esistenza.  
Pre-canon (con scene ai tempi del liceo) e poi in canon, riprendendo diverse scene del manga.

Se qualcuno gli chiedesse di nominare una cosa, una sola a cui gli sarebbe impossibile rinunciare, qualcosa che possa essere un oggetto o un sentimento o una persona, Ugetsu risponderebbe “la musica”. Ed è consapevole di come, nel momento in cui dovesse pronunciare quella risposta, il mondo non sarebbe in grado di comprenderlo; non se ne stupisce, però: il resto delle persone che gli passano accanto ogni giorno o con le quali condivide per ore e ore lo stesso spazio di un’aula, sono sempre state anni luce lontane da lui. Poco importa che sia solo una naturale inclinazione dell’indole umana, il circondarsi dei propri simili, e non la scelta di un crudele e cosciente isolamento ai suoi danni. Per Ugetsu, a volte, cercare di comunicare è così difficile da fargli perdere ogni speranza ancora prima di iniziare.   
È abbastanza sicuro che non ci siano cattive intenzioni da parte dei suoi compagni di classe o di chi lo approccia per poi arrendersi a metà strada. Ci sono volte in cui Ugetsu stesso vorrebbe lasciar perdere e abbandonare la lotta con se stesso, prendere e mettersi da parte, forse persino additarsi e darsi dei consigli. D’altronde, però, c’è una parte di lui che non perde mai occasione di ricordargli il motivo per il quale – nonostante tutto – lui non abbia mai davvero gettato la spugna, perché continui a volersi bene abbastanza da non arrendersi come tutti gli altri. E quel motivo ha la forma fisica di un violino, con le corde a vibrare al posto di un altro cuore, l’archetto una mano da stringere e con la quale intrecciare le proprie dita. È un rapporto che calca quello che si può avere con un amico o con un amante – Ugetsu non ha mai amato nessuno prima d’ora, quindi non è molto sicuro dell’ultimo punto, anche se in tanti lo descrivono proprio così quel bisogno di completezza a cui un’altra persona riesce a dare un senso.   
Non può abbandonarsi perché questo significherebbe abbandonare la musica e quello, per Ugetsu, è un pensiero insopportabile.

  
Kagi Akihiko è un miracolo. Ugetsu non usa le parole a sproposito, a meno che non voglia farlo per mascherare qualcosa, perciò quando associa al compagno di scuola il termine “miracolo” non è casuale. Akihiko è la prima persona che Ugetsu conosce e che sia in grado di parlare la sua stessa lingua, di capire _ davvero _ cosa intende quando passa ore a suonare il violino o quando commenta questa o quella competizione. Lui e Kaji hanno respirato la stessa aria tesa dei concorsi – i medesimi, molte volte –, sentito sulla pelle il calore artificiale ma a suo modo soffocante dei faretti sul palcoscenico, quelli che ti rendono cieco abbastanza da non farti distinguere alla perfezione i volti, ma non _ così _ cieco da permetterti di ignorare la consapevolezza di star per suonare davanti a centinaia di persone, mettendo a nudo tutto ciò che si sceglie di tradurre in suoni. Quando Ugetsu tocca le corde del proprio violino con l’archetto, Kaji comprende non solo il messaggio, ma tutto il mondo che c’è dietro; a volte Ugetsu ha persino la sensazione che Akihiko riesca ad aprire una porta che lui ha sempre lasciato più o meno socchiusa, per mettere inconsciamente alla prova gli altri. Quando, invece, Akihiko lo ascolta suonare, tenendo gli occhi chiusi nella stessa maniera in cui chi mangia mantiene per qualche istante il cibo sulla lingua così da assaporarlo meglio, Ugetsu pensa al tempo stesso che sia enormemente coraggioso – quasi al limite di un istinto di pura autodistruzione – e pazzo.   
Ugetsu ha capito presto che la sua musica, se dovesse essere descritta con una sola parola, sarebbe definita “totalizzante”. È consapevole di avere un modo di comunicare diverso, ma sa anche che la maggior parte delle persone non può sopportarlo: in lui tutto si sente più forte, amplificato. In passato un suo insegnante di violino gli ha anche detto quanto questo a volte potesse rivelarsi controproducente per un musicista, e Ugetsu aveva cercato per un breve periodo di limitarsi. Ma per lui era impossibile, come chiedergli di non incamerare tutta l’aria al momento del respiro, ma solo una parte: lui non è mai stato in grado di farlo, così a un certo punto ha dovuto decidere tra la propria massima espressione, la totale liberazione e la salvaguardia degli altri, l’impedire a se stesso di sopraffarli completamente sotto una corrente violenta di sentimenti tradotti in suoni.   
Ha scelto di sacrificare il resto del mondo. Per questo quando suona è consapevole dell’effetto sulle altre persone e si aspetta già che non riescano a farcela; e, sempre per lo stesso motivo, si stupisce ogni volta un po’ di più quando Akihiko rimane ad ascoltarlo anche per ore.   
( _ Ugetsu non pensa che, a volte, la distruzione è solo invisibile perché sta avvenendo da dentro. _ )   
«Starò via una settimana.» dice quando lo scatto della chiusura della custodia del violino dichiara il definitivo interrompersi dei suoi esercizi quotidiani. Akihiko lo guarda, ma è difficile capire se stia pensando a qualcosa in merito o solo aspettando il resto del discorso che nemmeno Ugetsu sa se esista ancora o meno. Hanno già parlato di quel concorso, quindi non dovrebbe arrivare come una notizia improvvisa. Eppure Kaji—   
«Divertiti.»   
Ugetsu non capisce perché, a volte, Akihiko reagisca in un modo che fa sembrare tutto un torto personale. Non lo accusa in prima persona, ma Ugetsu riesce ugualmente a cogliere le accuse nelle sue parole.   
_ «Divertiti.» – perché ti stai allontanando da me? _

  
Una settimana è incredibilmente breve ma anche stranamente lunga.   
Quando Ugetsu torna in Giappone dopo sette giorni è pomeriggio, perciò non gli rimane altro da fare che andare al suo appartamento, svuotare le valigie magari, e poi aspettare il giorno seguente per andare a scuola e rientrare nella routine che i suoi concorsi all’estero spezzano a metà, quasi con violenza. Ed è questo quello che fa: si chiude la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle, abbandona il trolley aperto ai piedi della scrivania e si lascia cadere sul letto a guardare il soffitto – il violino è al sicuro nella sua custodia, sul divano.   
Ugetsu non sa quanto tempo passi in quella posizione, ma sa che da un certo punto in poi lo fa guardando la schermata della sua rubrica telefonica, con il nome di Akihiko a portata di mano. In alcuni momenti si trova lì lì per chiamare, ma alla fine non lo fa; Ugetsu non è abituato a sentire la mancanza di qualcuno, e per lui già riconoscere un sentimento del genere è difficile, ancora di più comprenderlo. Lui e Akihiko non hanno il tipo di frequentazione di chi si incontra assiduamente ogni giorno, ma quello limitato alla dimensione di un’aula di musica, al tempo di una, due, dieci esecuzioni e poche parole.   
Ugetsu esce dalla schermata della rubrica, ci pensa un attimo, poi decide che è stupido sentire la mancanza di qualcuno dalla posizione incerta come Akihiko – non sono propriamente amici, ma sono più di semplici conoscenti. Abbandona il telefono sul materasso e va a farsi una doccia veloce; quando torna, però, la luce azzurra e lampeggiante lo avvisa di una notifica. Quando sblocca lo schermo è il nome di Akihiko a fare capolino.   
_ Sei vivo? _ , è tutto ciò che contiene e non sa perché, ma gli scappa da ridere: inizialmente è solo un ridacchiare vago, ma più guarda il messaggio e più si ritrova a soffocare una risata contro il cuscino. Gli risponde dieci minuti dopo, con poche parole a sua volta e un desiderio di rivederlo che non ha mai provato prima per un’altra persona. Gli ricorda quando passava molto tempo senza suonare e poi gli si prospettava la possibilità di farlo per due ore o anche di più.   
_ Ci vediamo domani _ ., gli scrive. Il “ _ finalmente _” lo tiene per sé, invece.

  
«Com’è andato il concorso?» gli chiede Akihiko dopo un po’ che sono in aula insieme. Sta seduto sullo sgabello del pianoforte in dotazione e a tratti pigia uno dei tasti, non per suonare ma come farebbe un bambino curioso nei confronti di uno strumento mai visto prima.   
Ugetsu lo guarda a momenti alterni, ma per il resto del tempo osserva fuori dalla finestra vicino alla quale siede. È abbastanza sicuro che Akihiko non gli stia chiedendo dei risultati che si possono reperire sul sito ufficiale della competizione e, proprio per questo, gli è difficile capire come calibrare la risposta. Rimane in silenzio così a lungo che quando apre bocca per rispondere, finalmente, pensa che non sarebbe strano se Akihiko non volesse più ascoltarla.   
«A volte» comincia, incerto. Si rende conto di non saperlo esprimere a parole e lascia vagare lo sguardo fino al violino; Kaji deve averlo seguito con gli occhi perché quando Ugetsu lo guarda lo vede osservare lo strumento anche lui.   
«A volte?» lo incalza e Ugetsu non sa bene se possa essere accettabile alzarsi e prendere il violino, suonare e sperare che Kaji faccia lo sforzo al posto suo e capisca senza bisogno di sentirlo parlare, di sentirlo comunicare come farebbe chiunque altro.   
«Akihiko, tu cosa provi quando suoni?» articola infine, tornando a guardare fuori, forse per non cadere in tentazione, non lo sa bene neppure lui. Per una manciata di secondi tra loro c’è solo silenzio – Ugetsu sa di aver fatto una domanda subdola, perché sa anche bene la risposta. Ha capito da una delle prime volte che Akihiko ha un rapporto conflittuale con il violino e che forse è proprio a causa sua.   
«Niente.»   
Ugetsu non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che mente, ma in fondo quella risposta a lui va bene.   
«Io no.» dice, non che ce ne sia bisogno; se c’è qualcuno che può capire cosa prova o il suo provare qualcosa in generale, quello è il ragazzo seduto al pianoforte «È stato come suonare Saint–Saëns» rivela a un certo punto «e sentire una corda spezzarsi, ma riuscire a suonare lo stesso.» continua. Nessun altro potrebbe capire, ma Akihiko sì. Prima che Ugetsu se ne renda conto Akihiko gli è di fianco, lo ha preso per un braccio e lo sta tirando su, lo obbliga a stare in piedi. Un attimo dopo Ugetsu è tra le sue braccia, e non sa perché Kaji sia così disperato nel suo stringerselo addosso, come se Ugetsu stesse partendo per sempre e gli stesse dicendo addio.   
Ugetsu lo abbraccia di rimando, ma a essere sincero non è sicuro su cosa fare, è come sfiorare qualcosa di mai toccato prima e con la paura di spezzarlo. Se Akihiko fosse come la corda di un violino Ugetsu avrebbe meno timore, saprebbe come maneggiarlo ed è sicuro che non gli permetterebbe nemmeno di arrivare a spezzarsi, saprebbe come prendersene cura. Ma Akihiko non è un violino, è del tutto al di fuori di ciò che Ugetsu si sente in grado di comprendere e di avere vicino. Eppure, al tempo stesso, avverte il disperato bisogno di un’altra persona per la prima volta.   
Lo stringe a sua volta, e quando lo fa sente Akihiko inspirare e trattenere il respiro – non se lo aspettava? Credeva anche lui che Ugetsu non fosse in grado di tenere un’altra persona?   
«Ti senti come se ti spezzassi anche tu?» gli sente domandare, un soffio vicino all’orecchio, quasi un segreto inconfessabile. Ugetsu vorrebbe dirgli che no, non è lui la corda che rischia di spezzarsi, lui è la persona che distrugge gli altri, che li sovrasta e calpesta anche se non vuole. Vorrebbe ( _ dovrebbe? _ ) dirgli che non è di lui che c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi, perché Ugetsu ha imparato a bastare a se stesso o forse è sempre stato in grado di farlo.   
«No» mormora in risposta «mi sei mancato» ammette poi «non so perché.» aggiunge, e Akihiko sbuffa una risata nel suo orecchio.  
«Anche tu.» rivela, e quasi gli sorride sulla guancia. Quando Akihiko sia diventato per lui un’esistenza così importante, Ugetsu non lo sa.   
Un po’ lo spaventa, però.

  
  
La seconda volta che passano un lungo periodo lontani è quando ormai vivono nello stesso appartamento da più di un anno, condividendo una quotidianità a trecentosessanta gradi e una relazione da diverso tempo.   
Dopo il diploma Ugetsu non ha avuto dubbi sulla strada da intraprendere – non crede ce ne sia mai stata un’altra possibile, e non lo dice con l’accezione negativa di chi si sente schiacciato dalla responsabilità di seguire le orme di un genitore lungo una strada scelta da qualcuno senza essere interpellati. Per Ugetsu è solo l’ovvia prosecuzione di un’inclinazione naturale. Nessun insegnante si è stupito di leggere sul suo modulo per i piani futuri qualcosa di relativo alla musica; il suo responsabile di classe non gli ha nemmeno mai chiesto se sentisse il bisogno di un incontro orientativo, magari anche in presenza dei suoi genitori. Per lui il liceo è stato come un piccolo ponte su cui era obbligato a passare per raggiungere la propria destinazione.   
Akihiko è entrato a far parte della sua quotidianità e dei suoi piani al terzo anno di liceo – si è presentato al suo appartamento e Ugetsu aveva mille motivi per dirgli di restare e nessuno per mandarlo via o rifiutarsi di tenerlo con lui. Così l’ingresso ha delle scarpe in più, il divano dove Ugetsu lasciava il violino una volta tornato dall’estero è ora il posto dove lui e Akihiko condividono il tempo pigramente, a volte davanti alla tv e altre in silenzio. Ugetsu adora come riescono a esistere nello spazio ma separati e come, ogni giorno, suonino insieme il violino nella stanza e riescano a comunicare in un modo tutto loro. Una volta, quando vivevano insieme da poco tempo ancora, Akihiko gli ha detto «Tu senti le cose più forte di chiunque altro. Penso sia per questo che quando le esprimi lo fai così forte che per gli altri è incomprensibile.»   
Ugetsu ne è rimasto stupito – non perché non lo sapesse già o perché non glielo avessero mai detto prima, ma perché non è riuscito subito a capire se per Akihiko fosse una cosa positiva o meno. Così glielo ha chiesto.   
«Ti fa paura?»   
«No» gli ha risposto Akihiko «ma a volte non so come fare quando penso che tu potresti autodistruggerti, un giorno.»   
Per Ugetsu quella frase è stata incomprensibile per così tanto tempo che forse, a un certo punto, ha smesso persino di pensarci o di interrogarsi su cosa significasse, su cosa di lui avesse dato l’idea ad Akihiko che potesse essere la rovina di se stesso anziché degli altri. Un’ottica in cui lui non si è mai visto e della quale non si è affatto curato, perché d’altra parte non conosce altro modo di esistere o di vivere e men che meno uno per comunicare. Così ha semplicemente continuato a essere, accanto ad Akihiko che ogni giorno di più è diventato l’altra parte di sé. Per questo è strano quando si ritrova a partire per un invito ricevuto da un’importante scuola di musica dell’Inghilterra. Quando torna a casa ad accoglierlo è il rumore dell’acqua della doccia che scorre, impedendo di sicuro ad Akihiko di accorgersi che lui è effettivamente rientrato. Non se ne preoccupa, non si mette addosso l’urgenza di palesarsi e si limita a cambiarsi, a mettersi comodo abbandonando i vestiti utilizzati per andare a trovare il suo ex insegnante di violino e poi sul divano. Accende la tv e si lascia guidare dal caso tra i canali – sosta per qualche minuto su un quiz a premi, poi fa sì che sia il notiziario ad avere l’onere di riempire una semplice stanza delle notizie di tutto il Giappone, passando dalla cronaca all’attualità e soffermandosi infine sulle curiosità che tutti tendono ad ascoltare passivamente. Ugetsu, a volte, si ritrova a prestare più attenzione a quelle rispetto agli avvenimenti del mondo o del Paese, tanto da memorizzarle e riproporle nei momenti più impensabili di una conversazione o al punto da non accorgersi dello scroscio dell’acqua ormai assente e dei passi che si avvicinano a lui.   
Coglie la presenza di Akihiko solo quando quello gli gocciola su una spalla; Ugetsu inclina un poco la testa all’indietro per far rientrare l’altro nel suo campo visivo e per una manciata di secondi sono solo lì a guardarsi, niente di più. Poi Akihiko si china e poggia le labbra sulle sue in un bacio leggero che non ha altre conseguenze se non stupire vagamente Ugetsu e poi lasciarlo lì a vedere Kaji allontanarsi e borbottare qualcosa riguardo alla cena che potrebbe dipendere da un frigo del tutto vuoto.   
Sono chiacchiere di poco conto e dal sapore di normale quotidianità, una cosa che Ugetsu a volte apprezza, altre trova irritante, altre ancora persino lo disturba come se Akihiko limitasse la sua libertà – si è persino chiesto se voglia o meno che questa sua libertà venga limitata, perché la convivenza rende impossibile mantenere la propria dimensione personale intatta com’era prima, eppure al tempo stesso Ugetsu non ha mai amato nulla che minacciasse di mettersi tra lui e il violino, tra lui e la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse in qualunque momento, e ancora meno ha mai apprezzato anche solo l’idea che qualcosa o qualcuno lo obbligasse a dover pensare a filtrare il suo modo di comunicare. Ci sono giorni in cui sente la mancanza di Akihiko anche solo per due ore di lontananza; giorni in cui averlo vicino è una consolazione; giorni dove vorrebbe solo chiuderlo fuori di casa; giorni in cui suonare il violino con lui è insopportabile; giorni in cui suonare da solo è invivibile. Akihiko è tutte queste cose e Ugetsu non riesce più a distinguere quale di esse dovrebbe prendere in considerazione. Forse una parte di lui teme di saperlo.   
«Posso passare al conbini e prendere qualcosa.» gli sta dicendo l’altro. Se si gira con anche solo parte del busto e lo cerca con lo sguardo lo trova lì fermo davanti alla lavagna che hanno comprato per segnare gli impegni importanti in modo che entrambi sappiano quando aspettare l’altro a cena, per esempio, oppure come suddividersi il compito di fare la spesa e simili. Anche da dove si trova, ancora seduto sul divano, Ugetsu riesce a distinguere qualcosa – quanto non è coperto parzialmente dal corpo di Akihiko, quanto ha già letto di sfuggita rientrando.   
«Ohi, mi stai ascoltando?»   
«Il prossimo weekend parto per l’Inghilterra.» gli dice così, di slancio, del tutto disconnesso dal discorso molto meno importante che stavano facendo fino a un istante prima. Akihiko porta lo sguardo su di lui, sembra studiarlo per capire se Ugetsu stia scherzando o se sia serio, non perché suoni così assurdo il suo andare all’estero ma per chissà quale motivo che Ugetsu non saprebbe mai indovinare. Per lui la mente di Akihiko è un banco di nebbia in cui è impossibile scorgere anche soltanto una sagoma a un solo metro di distanza.   
«Un professore di un’università musicale amico del mio ex insegnante di violino mi ha invitato.» spiega meglio, forse per dargli l’elemento in più necessario a realizzare che non ha sparato la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente. Akihiko lo guarda ancora per un secondo, poi gli dà le spalle e prende il pennarello che utilizzano per scrivere sulla lavagna.   
«Quanto stai via?»   
«Una settimana, più o meno.»   
«Bene.» commenta asciutto. C’è quell’inflessione particolare che non è rabbia, ma non è nemmeno indifferenza. È il modo in cui Akihiko cova cento emozioni insieme senza sapere a quale dare priorità e finendo con l’assumere un tono passivo–aggressivo che vorrebbe nascondere l’accusa ma non riesce a farlo – come anni fa, quando Ugetsu se ne è andato per un concorso all’estero e Akihiko sembrava tenerci a fargli arrivare quanto lo considerasse un bastardo per l’abbandono a cui lo stava sottoponendo.   
Quella sera, a cena, ordinano d’asporto.

  
Lui e Akihiko non si sentono per tutta la durata della settimana passata in Inghilterra. Mentre è nella scuola di musica Ugetsu si concentra così tanto su di essa e sul violino, sul presenziare a un’esibizione di chiusura dell’anno scolastico di cui lui è l’ospite d’onore chiamato non solo per esserci e basta ma anche a fare da apertura per tutti gli altri musicisti, che quasi non ci pensa. La sua mente si estranea da tutto ciò che riguarda Akihiko, cominciando dalla litigata avuta la mattina in cui è partito dal Giappone: non ricorda nemmeno bene cosa si sono detti – forse lui ha commentato in maniera volutamente piccata quanto fosse assurdo il broncio messo da Akihiko, neanche avesse cinque anni, e per tutta risposta l’altro si è subito accalorato e ha alzato la voce. Sono finiti a discutere in un secondo, e altrettanto velocemente Ugetsu gli ha urlato qualcosa prima di uscire e sbattergli la porta in faccia, intimandolo di non seguirlo fino in aeroporto perché poteva andarci da solo.   
Da quel momento non lo ha avvisato di decollo e atterraggio, così come non lo ha contattato per tutto il resto del tempo, nemmeno durante la sera quando di ore a disposizione ne aveva diverse. Si è lasciato assorbire del tutto dalla musica dicendo a se stesso di star tornando semplicemente ai vecchi tempi, a com’era la sua vita prima di Akihiko, prima della condivisione, prima di quell’amore di cui non saprebbe tirare le somme se domani finisse. Più di una volta, l’ultima sera, Ugetsu ha la tentazione di chiamarlo. Solo l’ultima, quella prima del suo rientro in Giappone, perché è facile nascondersi dall’altra parte del mondo e ignorare le cose che pure volendo non si potrebbero vedere comunque, ma diventa un discorso ben diverso quando a separarlo da Akihiko ci sono grosso modo solo ventiquattro ore e un volo diretto che lo sposserà lasciandogli addosso un jet lag che non se ne è mai andato, in verità.   
Si è chiuso facilmente la porta dietro, ma ora sarà difficile metterne una tra lui e l’altro, considerando che vivono nello stesso appartamento – mentre aspetta i bagagli di fronte al nastro trasportatore per un istante pensa: e se Akihiko avesse lasciato l’appartamento? Se dopo il litigio con lui avesse approfittato di quella settimana di tempo per raccogliere le sue cose, trovare un’altra sistemazione almeno momentanea e andare via, così da non doverlo incontrare di nuovo al suo ritorno in patria?   
Non è paura vera e propria, la sua. Il concetto di timore che Ugetsu ha è indissolubilmente legato a uno dei suoi primi concorsi, alla sensazione delle mani sudate a tenere il violino, al tremolio leggero dopo aver suonato l’ultima ora e in quella manciata di istanti che ci sono tra la fine di un’esecuzione e lo scrosciare degli applausi. Tuttavia qualcosa nell’ipotesi di non trovare le cose di Akihiko in casa lo disturba in un modo che non credeva possibile e che non gli piace per nulla.   
Durante tutto il tragitto in taxi Ugetsu guarda fuori dal finestrino: le strade familiari gli scorrono sotto gli occhi in un percorso conosciuto a memoria che lo sta riportando a casa e, di tanto in tanto, l’attenzione si sposta sul cellulare che tiene tra le mani. Da quando è sceso dall’aereo e ha riattivato tutto, gli sono arrivati diversi messaggi – il suo ex insegnante gli chiede se è andato tutto bene, il professore inglese con cui ha scambiato i contatti si sincera che il suo volo sia andato come previsto e che il soggiorno gli sia stato gradito, ma nessun messaggio reca il nome di Akihiko e Ugetsu non ne apre di nuovi per digitare anche solo poche parole e avvisarlo di essere ormai a poca distanza da casa.   
Fuori dall’appartamento recupera la valigia dal bagagliaio, se la trascina dietro fino a ritrovarsi davanti alla porta del suo appartamento e rimane fermo lì quasi aspettasse il padrone di casa per aprirla, peccato che il padrone in questione sia lui e che la chiave tra le sue mani sia proprio lì, a metà percorso tra lui e la serratura. Alla fine la inserisce in un moto di stizza infantile, gira nella toppa e sente il piccolo scatto dell’apertura; scivola oltre la soglia con la naturalezza di chi lo ha fatto per anni tutti i giorni, entra e se la richiude alle spalle. Abbandona le chiavi sul mobiletto lì nell’ingresso e fa lo stesso con le scarpe, togliendole una alla volta con fin troppa meticolosità per uno che manca da una settimana e riassapora la tranquillità del tempo che scorre nel suo Paese. Il Giappone a volte gli sta stretto come una gabbia, ma l’Europa lascia la porta della sua cella aperta troppo a lungo perché lui possa restarci del tutto a proprio agio, fissandola senza avere la tentazione di uscirne e poi pentirsene una volta perso all’esterno.   
Fa tutto questo tenendo lo sguardo basso, senza che si alzi mai oltre un certo livello se non quando la voce di Akihiko gli impone di farlo e i suoi piedi sono sotto lo sguardo di Ugetsu, che lui lo voglia o meno, testimoniando la presenza dell’altro.   
«Non mi hai scritto che saresti tornato a quest’ora.» pronuncia Akihiko. Ugetsu alza lo sguardo, infine, e se lo ritrova lì con la solita tuta che indossa quando vuole stare comodo a girare tra il suo regno di fornelli o quando si esercita con la musica. Ha le braccia incrociate al petto e quella punta di arroganza nello sguardo che a volte ai tempi della scuola lo faceva sembrare un delinquente e attaccabrighe.   
Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e Ugetsu stringe appena il telefonino nella mano sinistra, la valigia purtroppo già abbandonata perché possa fungere da valvola di sfogo.   
«Non mi hai scritto per sapere se ero vivo.» ribatte con un mezzo sorriso, una provocazione semplice e quasi banale.   
Akihiko tace per un secondo, il che è sconvolgente – Ugetsu si aspettava che ribattesse subito, che prendesse fuoco e il litigio ricominciasse proprio da dove si è fermato.   
Invece Akihiko sospira, un inspirare ed espirare che sembra lentissimo, e poi gli dice «Bentornato.» e Ugetsu non sa perché sia così strano sentire che qualcuno gli è mancato per giorni senza che lui se ne accorgesse e poi, all’improvviso, il peso di una tristezza invisibile e immotivata scivolargli addosso tutto insieme.   
Ci vogliono tre passi per abbracciarlo come se non si vedessero da mesi, due falcate di Akihiko per farlo finire con la schiena al muro, un movimento solo per baciarlo e una manciata di secondi che sembrano niente per avere il coraggio di dirgli «Mi sei mancato.»

  


Dopo anni l’assenza diventa qualcosa a cui Ugetsu si abitua, ma anche qualcosa che lui e Akihiko hanno distorto in un modo personale e discutibile. Non è fisica, perché continuano a condividere l’appartamento, eppure in casa sono come separati da un muro invisibile che permette a entrambi di avere potenzialmente una propria vita e le conseguenti frequentazioni – Ugetsu si frequenta con un collega musicista che suona la viola, poi ha un altro fidanzato dopo ancora. Da quando si è lasciato con Akihiko, da quando lo ha allontanato per non distruggerlo come ha fatto con altre persone nel tempo e senza neanche accorgersene, avrebbero dovuto imparare a vivere separati e non a stare sotto lo stesso tetto. Vedersi ha reso tutto più difficile, non importa che tra loro rimanga comunque la distanza di quando per giorni non si vedono, si staccano perché Akihiko ha la band e Ugetsu un concerto o un’esibizione da qualche parte nel mondo che sia abbastanza lontana da illudere entrambi di non essere più parte della vita dell’altro.  
Arriva un punto in cui Ugetsu torna a casa e Akihiko è lì, una certezza nel vortice di ripetizione e musica e spartiti e corde che vibrano e sono il mondo di Ugetsu, ora. Non gli dispiace, è un po’ come se lo è sempre immaginato dopotutto. Ed è anche strano cercare di spiegare a se stesso quale strada abbia preso la loro relazione: Akihiko non è più il suo ragazzo da tanto tempo, perché Ugetsu ha capito di star annientando tutto ciò che di Akihiko aveva imparato ad amare nel corso del tempo, tutto ciò che ai suoi occhi lo aveva reso un’esistenza speciale. La capacità di Akihiko di suonare ancora nonostante tutto e nonostante lui, il modo in cui si prende cura delle persone anche quando lo feriscono, come non riesca a lasciarle andare del tutto o abbandonarle al loro destino. Ama, di Akihiko, la sua musica e come la utilizza, la sua versatilità nel comunicare con l’unico mezzo che hanno sempre avuto in comune; ama il ricordo di loro nell’aula di musica e niente oltre le note a permettergli di dirsi cose mai dette a nessuno prima di allora; ama che entrambi sappiano di non essere ancora in grado di smettere di amarsi, forse. Ama, in misura meschina ed egoista, che Akihiko alla fine sia indissolubilmente legato a lui e al tempo stesso lo odia, lo detesta e si detesta, perché a cosa serve tutto il dolore della separazione se alla fine non sanno andare avanti, se Akihiko non lo lascia andare come lui vorrebbe saper fare per entrambi?   
Ugetsu a volte lo guarda quando l’altro è convinto lui si sia appisolato sul letto, segue il suo profilo serio mentre lavora al portatile per mettere online qualcosa riguardo la nuova band e lo ascolta canticchiare a bassa voce oppure a labbra strette. C’è una familiarità e un’intimità tale in quegli istanti che Ugetsu avverte un desiderio così forte da essere _ massacrante _ e non riesce ad avere una visione di sé che non sia quella di un mostro che divora il cuore degli altri, lo ingloba nella sua musica che è come spire e tra questi il cuore di Kaji è quello che preferisce.   
_ È quello che vorrebbe solo per sé, ma è anche l’unico a cui ha deciso di rinunciare. _   
Sono l’uno l’assenza momentanea e altalenante dell’altro, e questo dovrebbe far sì che si rendano conto di come sia poi facile sopravvivere anche divisi, invece finisce sempre con l’accadere il contrario. Ugetsu sta lontano per un po’ e quando torna Akihiko è lì; alcune volte riescono a coesistere nello stesso spazio mantenendo quello personale senza che cozzino l’uno contro l’altro, ma altre volte questo non succede.   
Quando Akihiko gli chiede di andare a fare numero nel pubblico del loro primo live, per esempio – _ ti piacerà _ , gli ha detto, devi vedere il vocalist e darmi un’opinione – e sebbene Ugetsu gli dica che non sa se ne ha voglia, che il suo tempo è prezioso e non intende sprecarlo se non ne vale la pena, alla fine è tra il pubblico e si stupisce davvero quando sente Mafuyu cantare. Anche se è più un urlo disperato, il suo, al quale Ugetsu non può sentirsi altro se non attratto nello stesso modo pericoloso in cui le falene vanno verso la luce anche quando finisce con l’essere l’ultima cosa che fanno. Alla stessa maniera Ugetsu ascolta quella canzone, ascolta quella voce che parla di qualcosa che non tornerà mai più, e improvvisamente Mafuyu è lui e lui è Mafuyu, e quello che non tornerà è Akihiko. Va bene così, non vuole che torni.   
Forse lo vuole.

  
È in Germania quando scrive ad Akihiko per dirgli che appena tornato in Giappone farà un concerto lì e gli dice di invitare anche il vocalist della sua band. Akihiko gli risponde con un paio di messaggi brevi ma assicura che porterà Mafuyu a sentirlo, però gli chiede anche il motivo – Ugetsu non glielo spiega per filo e per segno, si limita a dire che Mafuyu ha attirato la sua attenzione e Akihiko non è poi così lontano dalla verità nel credere che sia tutto dovuto all’innegabile talento musicale di Mafuyu. Quello che non sa è tutto il resto, la malinconia e la profonda tristezza che per Ugetsu hanno assunto un significato del tutto diverso da quello colto con molta probabilità dalla maggior parte delle persone presenti alla loro live.   
Akihiko mantiene la promessa, Ugetsu non lo può vedere una volta sul palco ma l’altro gli scrive quando si accomodano tra il pubblico intimandogli di fare una buona esibizione per non fargli fare una figuraccia trascinando Mafuyu lì con lui.   
Una volta sul palco Ugetsu ritrova il suo mondo, come sempre, non importa che si trovi in Giappone o in Germania o in Inghilterra o chissà dove: le luci artificiali sono caldi al limite del sopportabile, sparate sul suo viso quasi fosse al cospetto di un’accusa; gli offuscano lo sguardo quanto necessario a nascondere le identità di chi è lì per ascoltarlo ma a Ugetsu non crea problemi, anzi. Non _ vuole _ vederli uno per uno, non vuole aver modo di far vagare lo sguardo posto per posto alla ricerca della figura più che familiare di Akihiko. Preferisce saperlo nel mezzo ma non conoscerne il punto esatto così da dover suonare per far sì che il suono arrivi ovunque, che inglobi tutto e tutti senza lasciare scampo a nessuno. D’altra parte non è sempre stato così, il suo modo di comunicare? Totalizzante.   
Sistema il violino sulla sua spalla con la stessa cura con cui si occuperebbe della persona più importante della sua vita. Avvicina l’archetto alle corde ma senza toccarle, sposta lo sguardo sul direttore d’orchestra per dire in silenzio di essere pronto. Non aspetta un suo cenno però – è l’orchestra a seguire il suo suono, non il contrario – e semplicemente tocca le corde, emette il primo suono e da lì è come sempre tutto in discesa per lui. C’è una naturalezza che non avverte in nessun altro atto del proprio fisico o della propria mente, nemmeno nel respirare o nel mettere meccanicamente un piede davanti all’altro quando cammina.   
Il suono comincia da dentro di lui e scivola via, accerchia l’orchestra e le impone di seguirlo; nonostante quella prepotenza di fondo è un suono dolce, quasi malinconico. Per Ugetsu è difficile pensare mentre si esibisce, per questo fonde tutto quello che ha dentro con la musica quando si prepara a un concerto e lo imprime nelle dita, lo marchia a fuoco persino nella pelle oltre che nella mente e lascia che l’orecchio adatti le sfumature, guidando tutto il resto. Così la nostalgia viene più semplice che se dovesse immaginarla sul momento e veicolarla, o se dovesse cercare ora di associarla a un ricordo passato che possa suscitare lo stesso sentimento.   
Suona, si perde, e lascia uscire tutto fuori e poco importa se il suo pubblico si sentirà sopraffatto, se tutti loro sono inermi e soffrono e si intristiscono per causa sua.   
Spera che capiscano, una volta tanto, tutto quello che non sarebbe mai in grado di comunicare come una persona normale – dosando emozioni troppo forti e sentimenti troppo brutali.   
Spera che Akihiko, ovunque sia in mezzo a tutte quelle persone di cui non gli interessa poi molto, lo senta.   
_ Mi manchi. _   
_ Ti detesto. _   
_ Ti voglio di nuovo con me, ma non so come fare senza distruggerti. _ _   
Ti amo._

  
A riaccompagnarlo all’appartamento è un taxi, ormai è un’abitudine. Si lascia alle spalle, sulla strada, la cena con altri musicisti che apprezza ma con cui non riesce a parlare più di tanto; a volte è strano vedere come tutti loro lavorino con la musica ma non tutti siano in grado di sentire la stessa cosa. Molti di quei musicisti, di quei colleghi, non hanno fatto altro che lodare la sua incredibile esecuzione di Tchaikovsky eppure Ugetsu è convinto di aver suonato solo l’ombra di quel compositore.   
Paga il taxi, chiude la portiera una volta fuori, infila le mani in tasca mentre si avvicina alla porta del proprio appartamento e ne tira fuori le chiavi. Apre la porta, scivola dentro trovando le luci spente ma senza stupirsene del tutto, poi la richiude – doppia mandata – e lascia alla meno peggio le scarpe all’ingresso, troppo stanco per preoccuparsi ora dell’ordine da mantenere e rimandando a domani.   
Macina metri di parquet dopo essersi liberato anche dei calzini, va dritto verso il letto di Akihiko e nel passaggio abbandona le chiavi di casa sul primo ripiano disponibile che già si sta rivolgendo al coinquilino: «Ma come, torno dall’estero e tu vai a dormire presto?» lo prende in giro, il tono alto abbastanza da disturbare l’altro e non permettergli di dormire davvero oppure obbligandolo a svegliarsi, dipende.   
Potrebbe chiedergli se ha portato Mafuyu con sé come aveva promesso di fare, o in che modo Mafuyu abbia commentato la sua esecuzione e se lo ha fatto. Invece poggia il ginocchio sul materasso, una mano vicina alla sua spalla e sorregge così il peso mentre si china appena su di lui, quanto sufficiente a controllare se stia dormendo davvero o no.   
«Ho suonato così bene da farti venire un’erezione?»   
Akihiko non gli risponde, ma Ugetsu vede l’esatto momento in cui apre gli occhi e inchioda lo sguardo su di lui, giusto un istante prima di ribaltare le loro posizioni. Inizialmente Ugetsu ride mentre l’altro si piega e nasconde il viso contro il suo collo, baciando la porzione di pelle che non è coperta dal fastidioso colletto della camicia. Sa di scherzo, all’inizio, ma ci mette poco a non esserlo più – Ugetsu conosce un solo corpo quanto il proprio, ed è quello di Akihiko, perché ne ha accarezzato ogni parte più di una volta e perché ha approfittato del suo calore una sera dopo l’altra per anni e anche quando invece accanto a sé nel letto aveva un’altra persona, in qualche modo l’ombra di Akihiko era sempre lì. Così quando l’altro lo bacia non lo rifiuta, quando sente la sua mano sulla patta dei pantaloni non la rifugge, quando quella mano supera la barriera della stoffa non gli dice di fermarsi e intanto lo bacia, non sfiorandogli le labbra ma provocandolo e lasciandosi provocare. Akihiko gli morde il labbro inferiore e Ugetsu gli sfiora il piercing con la lingua, Akihiko allora lo bacia con più trasporto e lo mette a tacere un istante prima che lui possa aggiungere a quella provocazione fisica una a parole. Le dita di Akihiko gli sfiorano il palmo della mano e Ugetsu può sentire qualche piccolo callo contro la propria pelle; lo tocca come se le mani di Ugetsu fossero estremamente preziose, un tesoro di inestimabile valore e dal punto di vista di chi vive di sola musica è davvero così ma Ugetsu sa bene che non c’è solo quello, che Akihiko vede in lui un’esistenza quasi basilare proprio come faceva anni fa prima che Ugetsu cercasse di distruggere tutto per preservare l’unica cosa davvero importante oltre la sua musica.   
Stringe gli occhi appena, cerca di mettere a fuoco Akihiko anche se è così vicino che lo sforzo dà fastidio alla vista. Quando ci riesce è perché Akihiko si è allontanato il minimo sindacale dal suo viso; si guardano per un istante mentre la sua mano tocca l’erezione di Ugetsu senza vergogna e come se tutto di lui fosse cosa propria.   
La verità è che non può negarlo, lui, non sarebbe credibile. Il motivo per cui Akihiko non lo lascia andare è perché Ugetsu non sente di appartenere a nessun altro, perché di fondo è il primo a non avere il coraggio di troncare di netto quel legame che sarebbe potuto essere diverso, meraviglioso e forse un “per sempre” sufficiente a far credere a Ugetsu che non importa quanto forte e disperato sia il suo modo di comunicare o quanto distrugga gli altri e se stesso nel farlo: se una sola persona è in grado di farcela, allora è sufficiente.   
Vorrebbe poterci credere con tutto se stesso ma ha visto Akihiko rischiare di spezzarsi come la corda che immaginava anni fa – come quella a cui Akihiko lo ha quasi paragonato – e ogni volta che sono distanti Ugetsu sente la sua mancanza, sente di aver bisogno di lui e quando lo trova, quando capisce che anche Akihiko ha lo stesso bisogno nei suoi confronti, allora una piccola parte di lui esulta ma l’altra prende l’assenza di Kaji in alcuni momenti della loro vita, l’analizza e capisce che sono gli unici istanti in cui forse riescono a essere ancora felici.   
Ugetsu sa di perdersi in lui, e che Akihiko a sua volta si perde nella sua persona. Ha compreso di non poter esistere in assenza di Akihiko senza percepire la mancanza di una parte di sé, ma ha capito anche di non poter vivere _ con _ Akihiko sapendo di renderlo più triste di chiunque altro al mondo.   
Quando sono distanti, Ugetsu ha bisogno di lui, ma quando sono insieme come ora riesce a vedere con chiarezza come l’amore che prova e gli impedisce di lasciarlo andare del tutto, portandolo a sperare che Akihiko metta la parola “fine” al posto suo, aumenti ancora e ancora e ancora.   
Lo ama di più perché non lo ha avuto vicino; deve amarlo di meno per averlo almeno nella sua vita.

  
  
È uno spiraglio di luce mattutina che filtra dalle imposte chiuse alla meno peggio, a svegliarlo. Cosciente rispetto al sonno, ma con gli occhi chiusi, sente quasi subito il calore di un corpo accanto al suo e non ha bisogno di guardare per sapere che è quello di Akihiko. C’è qualcosa di familiare in lui, nel modo in cui gli si stende di fianco e in cui tiene un braccio attorno al suo fianco, per stringerselo contro anche mentre dorme.   
Ugetsu socchiude gli occhi solo per sbirciare un momento il suo viso, trovando dei lineamenti rilassati e un respiro regolare. La luce del sole, almeno il piccolo raggio che azzarda a entrare dalla finestra, sembra segnare una linea luminosa tra di loro lì sulle lenzuola sfatte del letto. Nella penombra, all’angolo della stanza, il violino di Akihiko sta riposto in una custodia ben tenuta.   
Ugetsu lo guarda, poi chiude di nuovo gli occhi; si avvicina ancora di più al corpo di Akihiko – lo sente sistemarsi di riflesso, senza svegliarsi, e sorride piano.   
_ A volte vorrei autodistruggermi e poter risparmiare te. _


End file.
